OS La non-mort de Milady
by Lotra
Summary: Milady de Winter avait été pendue sans en mourir ; mourut-elle vraiment ce jour-là, lorsqu'elle fut décapitée par l'homme au manteau rouge ?


_Salut salut :)_

 _Voici un nouvel OS centré non plus sur la Terre du Milieu mais sur le roman Les Trois Mousquetaires d'Alexandre Dumas. Les noms de personnages etc. sont la propriété d'Alexandre Dumas, seul le personnage du Chevalier m'appartient. La scène se passe à la toute fin du roman, au chapitre "Jugement" ; j'espère que vous lirez le roman après avoir lu cet OS :)_

 _Cependant cette fiction ne prend pas en compte la suite des Trois Mousquetaires (c.a.d Vingt ans après) puisque je modifie ici le destin de certains personnages apparaissant dans Vingt ans après... tout est dans le titre :)_

 _Bonne lecture !_

 _ **La non-mort de Milady**_

Le Chevalier parcourait la campagne au trot léger de sa monture. Il était passé dans le royaume de France depuis plusieurs jours, car on lui avait appris que la guerre y faisait rage dans l'ouest du pays ; et il venait à présent dans l'espoir d'accomplir quelque action qui put lui valoir la qualification de héros, et de mettre son épée au service de la veuve et de l'orphelin qu'il ne manquerait assurément pas de trouver s'il les cherchait.

Il poursuivait son chemin de nuit, sans se soucier de l'obscurité ou des caprices du temps ; et ce soir-là, un violent orage éclata. Il était alors près d'Armentières. Le Chevalier mena son destrier à travers la campagne, la pluie tombant dru sur son feutre et le vent fouettant ses habits. De nombreux éclairs déchiraient le ciel. A la lueur de l'un d'eux, il distingua une rivière, une tranquille petite maison sur ses bords et un bac amarré un peu plus loin. Il distingua également une petite troupe de silhouettes sombres, tant à cheval qu'à pied, qui avancait vers la maison. Le Chevalier, qui était homme observateur, put voir les éclats des nombreuses armes qu'ils portaient, et à la lueur de nouveaux éclairs il maintint son regard sur eux tandis qu'ils s'arrêtaient à une petite distance de la maison. A ce moment, une nouvelle silhouette se dressa d'un fossé ou elle était apparemment demeurée embusquée et vint à leur rencontre. Tout ceci devenait louche. Que pouvait donc préparer cette troupe, dans la campagne, en pleine nuit, à l'abri des regards, sinon une vilaine action quelconque ? Et pourquoi entourèrent-ils soudain la maison, qui avait un air si paisible au milieu de la tempête et paraissait avoir été bâtie ici spécialement pour se trouver loin de la violence des hommes ? Le Chevalier se détourna de son chemin dans l'instant et choisit de se rapprocher de l'endroit.

La pluie avait légèrement diminué, bien que les éclairs continuassent à éclairer par intermittence la scène suspecte. Le Chevalier put entendre un cheval qui hennit, assurément l'un de ceux de la troupe. Mais il fut aussitôt suivi par un cri percant, provenant de la maison, et c'était le cri de terreur d'une femme.

C'était pour des situations semblables que le Chevalier était venu en France. Il éperonna son cheval et se rua vers la maison. Un second cri strident retentit. Il n'était plus qu'à quelques cinquantes mètres lorsque, à la lueur d'un nouvel éclair, il vit que tous les assaillants n'avaient pas investi la maison : quatre d'entre eux étaient au-dehors et gardaient la porte et l'unique fenêtre. Le Chevalier cessa aussitôt sa course en les voyant, mais fort heureusement ceux-ci étaient tournés vers l'intérieur de la maison et ne le remarquèrent pas. Ils n'entendirent pas non plus son cheval hennir, ni ne l'entendirent descendre et s'approcher, car la victime avait poussé un nouveau cri déchirant. Cependant, bien qu'il fut brave, le Chevalier ne pouvait, seul, affronter de front la dizaine de coquins qu'il avait compté, quoiqu'il se jurât de porter secours à la demoiselle en détresse. La maison était entourée d'une petite haie ; il se baissa et la longea jusqu'à ce qu'il soit en-dehors du champ de vision de ceux qui étaient à l'extérieur, ayant comme idée d'analyser la situation avant de défier ses adversaires. Il franchit discrètement la haie et vint se plaquer contre le mur, auquel il colla son oreille. Puis il écouta. Curieusement, la femme ne criait plus. Il semblait au contraire que ses aggresseurs discutaient à l'intérieur de la maison, et qu'elle était au coeur de la discussion, et parfois, leur répondait.

C'était en vérité une bien curieuse conversation : il semblait que les agresseurs accusaient leur victime. Le Chevalier les entendit tour à tour énoncer d'étranges chefs d'accusation envers elle, lui reprochant tour à tour d'avoir assassiné, corrompu, poussé au meurtre, volé, trahi, ainsi que tous les péchés du monde. Eux qui venaient de forcer sa porte ! Eux qui étaient venus à dix pour aggresser une femme ! Ils ne pouvaient être honnêtes et de bonne foi ; qui plus était, il était impossible qu'une seule personne, une femme, eut accompli tous les méfaits dont était accusée celle dans la maison. Tout n'était que mensonges de ces perfides tentant de se donner bonne conscience avant l'acte qu'ils s'apprêtaient à commettre. Et soudain, alors que l'un des hommes semblait s'être approché d'elle, retentit ce cri de désespoir :

\- Oh ! non, non, non, non, c'est une apparition infernale ! ce n'est pas lui ! A moi ! à moi !

Le Chevalier sentit la rage monter en lui tant la détresse de cette femme était grande. Il allait se ruer sur ses ennemis sans plus attendre quand quelque chose retint son attention :

\- Mais qui êtes-vous donc ? s'étaient écriés plusieurs des hommes dans la maison.

La question semblait étrange.

\- Demandez-le à cette femme, répondit quelqu'un, car vous voyez bien qu'elle m'a reconnu, elle.

\- Le bourreau de Lille, le bourreau de Lille ! s'écria la femme d'une voix ou la terreur percait dans chaque syllhabe. Oh ! grâce ! grâce ! pardon !

Au-dehors le Chevalier était sur le point de s'élancer. L'un des hommes avait déjà aggressée cette pauvre femme par le passé, et à présent il allait recommencer. La malheureuse en était réduite à demander pardon, de toute évidence pour des crimes qu'elle n'avait pas commis, mais espérant vainement atténuer la violence de ses persécuteurs en ne les démentant pas. Il entendit alors celui qu'elle avait appelé son bourreau narrer une invraissemblable histoire selon laquelle il avait un frère qui aurait été un clerc qu'elle aurait poussé au péché, séduit puis incité à voler. Ces forbans avaient décidément l'imagination bien fertile pour inventer de pareilles sottises, mais il savait pourquoi : ils tentaient de justifier aux yeux du Seigneur l'acte ignoble qu'ils s'apprêtaient à commettre, pour n'en n'avoir que moins de remords. Chacun d'eux avait répété les mots consacrés „Devant Dieu et devant les Hommes" avant d'accuser la victime, profanant leur honneur au détriment de leurs mensonges. Ils étaient en ce moment en train de dresser un simulacre de jugement à leur victime. Une telle perversion du devoir religieux donna la nausée au Chevalier. Il tira son épée, et décida de ne pas chercher plus avant à comprendre cette scène. Mais il n'assaillit pas les assaillants : il décida de les tuer un par un, à leur insu, en les frappant par derrière, en exécutant d'abord ceux à l'extérieur, puis en prenant ceux à l'intérieur par surprise. Ce n'était là guère la manière de faire d'un gentilhomme, il le savait ; et il n'était pas lâche, mais au contraire un homme fort vertueux. Mais ces infâmes ne méritaient pas mieux, pensait-il dans sa colère, et d'ailleurs mieux valait qu'il soit assuré de les vaincre plutôt qu'il ne meure et que la femme ne subisse leurs violences. Il enjamba la haie, se baissa pour la longer et s'approcha lentement de ceux à l'extérieur. A ce moment un nouveau cri de terreur retentit, et acheva de le convaincre que son idée d'attaque silencieuse était la bonne.

Mais c'est alors que le groupe sortit de la maison, en traînant la malheureuse par les cheveux ; et les yeux du Chevalier tombèrent sur elle.

Elle était belle, extraordinairement belle. Sa peau était blanche comme de l'ivoire, et ses cheveux blonds dénoués semblaient une cascade de fils d'or tombant sur ses épaules tandis qu'ils étaient serrés par des mains rudes. Ses lèvres étaient d'un rose délicat que le tremblement ne parvenait cependant pas à enlaidir. Ses yeux bleus étaient surmontés de longs cils, mais malgré sa détresse on n'y voyait goutter aucune larme. Elle était revêtue d'une mante sombre appuyant bien la douceur de ses formes malgré la position indigne dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Elle était assurément quelque princesse issue de l'aristocratie francaise. En un instant le Chevalier se prit d'amour pour elle, ou peut-être était-ce plutôt de l'adoration ; et à son statut de victime sans défense s'ajouta celui de princesse immaculée malmenée par des brigands sans vergogne, qu'il fallait sauver de son sort.

Les vils s'éloignèrent alors de la maison avec leur prisonnière, sous les éclairs qui donnaient à leur cortège un terrible aspect de mort. Un drame allait se produire. Car il semblait que ces infâmes ne voulaient pas la violenter : ils voulaient l'exécuter. Le Chevalier les suivit alors à quelques pas derrière eux, à moitié penché, prenant garde à ne pas faire de bruit tandis que son regard allait de l'un à l'autre d'eux. Il déterminait lequel des brigands il allait d'abord tuer. La dame était au-devant, encadrée par deux badauds ; derrière elle marchait un homme enveloppé d'un grand manteau rouge et portant une grande épée, non pas une épée telles qu'ont l'habitude d'en porter les gentilhommes, mais une large et lourde lame forgée pour quelque assassinat ou exécution. C'était assurément celui qu'elle avait qualifié de bourreau. Derrière lui marchaient cinq hommes richement vêtus ; mais ils étaient assurément de vils forbans, car de vrais seigneurs n'auraient jamais attaqué à dix une fragile princesse sans défense comme celle-ci. Enfin marchaient deux autres badauds à l'arrière du groupe.

Ils longeaient la rivière depuis quelques instants quand la malheureuse, au comble du désespoir, s'adressa à ses deux gardiens :

\- Mille pistoles à chacun de vous si vous protégez ma fuite ; mais si vous me livrez à vos maîtres, j'ai ici près des vengeurs qui vous feront payer cher ma mort.

Elle était vraiment désespérée, se dit le Chevalier, pour invoquer des amis, des vengeurs, qui de toute évidence n'étaient pas présents. Mais il réalisa aussitôt qu'il avait tort, et qu'il y avait effectivement quelqu'un qui était de ses amis : et c'était lui.

Cependant la prisonnière semblait avoir, par ses paroles, détourné l'attention. La troupe s'était arrêtée. Deux des hommes s'approchèrent aussitôt de ses gardes et l'un d'eux dit :

\- Renvoyez ces valets, elle leur a parlé, ils ne sont plus sûrs.

A cet instant trois des autres hommes appelèrent les deux badauds de l'arrière, et tous cinq s'avancèrent vers la prisonnière. Seul demeura derrière l'homme au manteau rouge.

Le Chevalier n'hésita pas. Il se rua sur lui, lui plaqua sa main sur la bouche et lui perca le coeur de son épée. Sa victime ne poussa aucun cri et dans la nuit personne ne vit sa mort ; mais de toute manière les misérables étaient tout entier tournés vers la demoiselle. Le Chevalier traîna le mort de quelques pas en arrière, lui ôta son manteau rouge, s'en enroula, rabattit son capuchon, ramassa sa lourde épée et se tint immobile derrière les autres, cachant le cadavre derrière lui. Personne ne remarqua rien, bien que la lueur des éclairs illuminant la scène fut vive. Puis le groupe se remit en marche dans la nuit, le Chevalier parmi eux.

Ils marchèrent peu de temps, et arrivèrent bientôt au bord de la rivière, près du bac que le Chevalier avait déjà apercu. Il comprit qu'ils avaient l'intention de la placer dans le bac pour l'assassiner et de jeter son corps dans la rivière. Sentant qu'il lui fallait, à cet instant précis, donner le change à ses ennemis, le Chevalier passa à travers leur groupe, s'approcha de la dame que les autres avaient fait s'agenouiller, et entreprit de lui lier lui-même les mains et les pieds, comme l'aurait fait le bourreau dont il avait pris la place. Mais, ne voulant pas heurter cette peau si blanche et si sensible, il les lui lia avec toute la délicatesse qu'il put trouver. Cependant la pauvre ne s'en apercut pas, car elle tremblait et s'écria à cet instant :

\- Vous êtes des lâches, vous êtes des misérables assassins, vous vous mettez à dix pour égorger une femme ; prenez garde, si je ne suis point secourue, je serai vengée.

\- Vous n'êtes pas une femme, dit froidement l'un des hommes, vous n'appartenez pas à l'espèce humaine, vous êtes un démon échappé de l'enfer et que nous allons y faire rentrer.

\- Ah ! messieurs les hommes vertueux ! dit la princesse, faites attention que celui qui touchera un cheveu de ma tête est à son tour un assassin.

Le Chevalier, décidant que la meilleure chose à faire était de jouer la comédie jusqu'à ce qu'il ne le puisse plus, quitte à effrayer encore plus la malheureuse, lui répliqua :

\- Le bourreau peut tuer, sans être pour cela un assassin, madame, dit-il, et pour avoir l'air encore plus réaliste il frappa sur sa large épée. C'est le dernier juge, voilà tout : _Nachrichter_ , comme disent nos voisins les Allemands.

Il leva les yeux sur elle, essayant malgré son rôle de lui adresser un regard qui put la réconforter. Il voulait lui crier qu'elle ne craignait rien, qu'il lui était dévoué corps et âme et qu'il la protégerait, mais il ne pouvait en même temps la rassurer et la ligoter. La malheureuse se mit à pousser des cris sauvages malgré la douceur qu'il essayait d'avoir en nouant les cordes.

\- Mais si je suis coupable, si j'ai commis les crimes dont vous m'accusez, hurlait-elle, conduisez-moi devant un tribunal ; vous n'êtes pas des juges, vous, pour me condamner.

\- Je vous avais proposé Tyburn, dit l'un des brigands, pourquoi n'avez-vous pas voulu ?

\- Parce que je ne veux pas mourir ! s'écria la princesse en se débattant, parce que je suis trop jeune pour mourir !

Le Chevalier n'écoutait plus les autres, uniquement la belle voix de la demoiselle. Il ne put que l'approuver intérieurement : elle ne pouvait pas mourir ainsi, si jeune, si belle, désarmée au milieu de ces brutes. Cela ne pouvait pas arriver.

\- La femme que vous avez empoisonnée à Béthune était plus jeune encore que vous, madame, et cependant elle est morte, dit l'un d'eux, invoquant un prétexte mensonger.

\- J'entrerai dans un cloître, je me ferai religieuse, dit la princesse.

A ces mots le Chevalier bénit le ciel d'en avoir entendu assez précédemment dans la maison pour trouver la réplique qu'il convenait de faire à cet instant :

\- Vous étiez dans un cloître, et vous en êtes sortie pour perdre mon frère, dit-il tout en sachant qu'elle n'avait jamais accompli pareil acte.

Il fallait pourtant tromper les autres.

La princesse poussa un cri d'effroi, et tomba sur ses genoux. Plein de passion mais fidèle à son rôle, le Chevalier la souleva sous ses bras et se tourna vers le bac.

\- Oh ! mon Dieu ! s'écria-t-elle d'un ton déchirant, mon Dieu ! allez-vous donc me noyer ?

Ce cri n'était plus emprunt de détresse, mais d'effroi. Le Chevalier pouvait voir à présent des larmes de terreur dans ses beaux yeux bleus. Mais à cet instant l'un des misérables, sans doute le plus jeune, dit :

\- Oh ! je ne puis voir cet affreux spectacle ! je ne puis consentir à ce que cette femme meure ainsi !

La demoiselle se tourna alors vers celui qui avait dit cela, et elle lui lanca :

\- D'Artagnan ! d'Artagnan ! Souviens-toi que je t'ai aimé.

Le coeur faillit manquer au Chevalier. La demoiselle avait aimé l'un de ces hommes, et celui-ci n'était présent que pour la torturer. Cette princesse ne trouvait, en réponse à son amour, que la haine des hommes qui l'entouraient cette nuit. Une âme si pure qui n'avait aucun moyen de se défendre sinon en rappelant son amour aux autres malgré leurs persécutions : le Christ en personne tendant son autre joue à ses bourreaux. Son malheur était atroce.

Il y eut un rapide bruit d'épée que l'on tire du fourreau et l'un des brigands grogna alors :

\- Si vous faites un pas de plus, d'Artagnan, nous croiserons le fer ensemble. Allons, bourreau, fais ton devoir.

Enfin ils y étaient.

\- Volontiers, Monseigneur, répondit le Chevalier, car aussi vrai que je suis bon catholique, je crois fermement être juste en accomplissant ma fonction sur cette femme.

\- C'est bien

Cette scène était bien emprunte d'ironie, pensa le Chevalier : la seule personne en ce lieu qui aimât la malheureuse princesse était celle qui était désignée pour la tuer, et celles qui voulaient sa mort ne désiraient que regarder l'exécution. Mais, plein d'espoir pour lui et la belle, il estima alors qu'une fois dans le bac il lui serait facile d'accoster sur l'autre rive et de s'enfuir avec elle avant que les autres aient eu le temps de charger leurs mousquets. Mais ce n'était pas encore le moment : les fourbes s'avancèrent l'un après l'autre et pardonnèrent les méfaits imaginaires de la demoiselle envers eux, espérant obtenir eux même du Seigneur le pardon pour leurs réelles ignobles intentions.

\- _I am lost !_ murmura en anglais la pauvre demoiselle. _I must die_.

Alors, preuve d'un grand courage en cette si fragile personne, elle se releva et jeta autour d'elle un long regard tels que le jettent autour d'eux les condamnés en se remémorant leur vie passée.

\- Où vais-je mourir ? demanda-t-elle

Le Chevalier sauta sur l'occasion avant qu'un autre ne réponde et ne décide à sa place :

\- Sur l'autre rive, dit-il

Et il la porta dans la barque, et l'y déposa délicatement. Mais, au moment où il allait lui-même monter dedans, une main se posa sur son épaule. Il retint un cri, tant il avait cru qu'il avait réussi.

\- Tenez, dit l'un des forbans, voici le prix de l'exécution ; que l'on voie bien que nous agissons en juges.

Le Chevalier respira et prit la bourse qu'on lui avait tendue.

\- C'est bien, dit-il ; et que maintenant, à son tour, cette femme sache que je n'accomplis pas mon métier ; mais mon devoir.

Puis il jeta l'argent dans la rivière. Il ne voulait pas conjecturer son origine, qui ne pouvait être issu que d'un quelconque vol ou autre malhonnêteté. Puis il s'installa enfin dans le bac sans être plus arrêté, et l'éloigna vigoureusement de la dangereuse rive. Mais il ralentit son allure au milieu de la rivière, car il observait la dame, et il était sous son charme. Elle ne bougeait pas, avait ses beaux yeux baissés sous ses longs cils et ses mains jointes en signe de prière.

Alors le Chevalier se pencha doucement sur elle :

\- N'ayez crainte, madame, rien ne vous arrivera plus.

Un nouvel éclair déchira alors la nuit, et la dame leva les yeux vers le Chevalier. Elle se redressa soudainement, mais sans pousser le moindre cri, un immense étonnement lisible sur son visage : car celui qu'elle avait appelée avec horreur son bourreau précédement n'était pas le même que celui qui conduisait le bac.

\- Mon dieu, murmura la demoiselle en clignant de ses beaux yeux comme si elle tenait à s'assurer qu'elle ne se trompait pas. Mon dieu...

\- Ne faites aucun mouvement, madame, murmura son sauveur. Ces infâmes peuvent nous atteindre de leurs tirs de là où ils sont. De grâce, prenez garde de ne pas trahir la fuite que je suis en train de nous procurer, car ils ne se doutent de rien en cet instant. Vous pouvez libérer vos jambes : j'ai veillé à ce que la corde qui les lie ne blesse pas votre douce peau, et le noeud n'est pas serré.

La princesse, tremblant, délia alors ses jambes. Mais son regard était tourné vers le Chevalier, et il brillait au fond de ses yeux une intense lumière que le Chevalier estima être celle de la reconnaissance.

Ils rejoignirent l'autre rive. Le Chevalier allait lui murmurer de demeurer immobile, mais elle sauta lestement sur la rive et s'enfuit.

\- Attendez, madame ! dit le Chevalier comme elle montait le talus.

Mais même sans lui obéir elle n'alla pas plus loin, car elle glissa dans l'herbe mouillée. De l'autre rive, les brigands la virent tomber à genoux. Le Chevalier la rejoignit et lui répéta de demeurer immobile ; ce qu'elle fit. Il portait encore son long manteau rouge, et il faisait encore noir malgré les éclairs persistants. Il se placa entre la dame et les yeux des forbans, et traîna discrêtement à lui une bûche proche. Elle comprit aussitôt.

Le faux bourreau leva alors la large épée qu'il avait prise à sa victime, et la lame brilla dans la nuit. Il l'abattit sur la bûche, et au même moment la dame poussa un cri ; sur l'autre rive les misérables n'entendirent que le sifflement de l'épée et le cri de la fausse morte.

Puis le Chevalier détacha son manteau rouge, l'étendit à terre, y coucha la bûche ainsi qu'un autre morceau de bois de la taille d'une tête humaine, le noua par les quatre coins en recommandant à nouveau à la dame de rester immobile, chargea le manteau sur son épaule et revint vers la rivière. Aucun des truands ne vit dans la nuit la jeune femme étendue dans l'herbe, grâce à sa mante sombre qui lui sauva sans doute autant la vie que son bienfaiteur. Ils avaient les yeux fixés sur le Chevalier qui était remonté sur le bac et ramait vers le milieu de la rivière. Et lorsqu'il se fut assez éloigné de la rive pour leur donner le change une ultime fois, il suspendit son manteau au dessus de l'eau et le lâcha en criant :

\- Laissez passer la justice de Dieu !

La bûche et le manteau disparurent dans l'eau sombre. Et, tandis que les autres se détournaient satisfaits, il revint précipitemment vers la rive où il avait laissé sa belle, plein d'espoir à l'idée de la reconnaissance qu'elle lui manifesterait.

Mais la dame s'était enfuie, et il ne la retrouva pas.

Il s'était ajouté cette nuit-là à la liste des nombreuses personnes que Milady de Winter avait abusées.


End file.
